Insignias and Stick Figures
by articmadador
Summary: (One-shot) Illusion and Optimus show off their art skills, much to Lennox's dismay. (Language warning)


**Yo! articmadador here with a little one-shot. Some of you guys miss Illusion and my other OCs, and I miss them too. I was thinking about my beloved OC Illusion while riding the bus the other day. Then I was thinking about an issue of Transformers: More than Meets The Eye when Rodimus is drawing the Autobot symbol on Tailgate's chassis. I kinda put them together, then I just knew I had to write it down. So, here you go. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own whatever plot material and characters you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Illusion laughed to herself as she pulled back the thin pole she had been using as a pen and gazed at her drawing on the wall. She and drawn a small bird flying over a pack of wolves. The wolves were running with their tails between their hind legs. She moved back to look at her other drawings that covered the wall. One was of a large bison eating a watermelon. Another showed a rabbit sleeping with a puppy. One was of a large Apatosaurus wearing a bow tie and a giraffe wearing a tie. They were complementing each other on their attire. Another drawing was of a bear licking its paws while a beehive sat next to it. So many more drawings littered the wall, and all of them brought her joy.

"Illusion, what are you doing?" a baritone voice asked from behind her.

Illusion turned around and looked at Optimus with green glowing optics. She was quite pleased with herself. "I'm drawing!" she exclaimed, and she allowed the pole to fall from her jaws.

Optimus smiled at her enthusiasm. "Illusion, you know Lennox and Mirage will not be pleased with you."

Illusion dropped her head. "I know, but I gotta draw somewhere." She lifted her head again. "Will you draw with me, Optimus?"

The Prime looked shocked for a moment. "Well…I…I'm afraid that I'm not a very good artist, Illusion."

Optimus never knew a Predabot could pout, but now he had no doubts. Illusion whined and dropped her head. Her wings even hung down at her sides, and she gazed at him with indigo optics. Optimus actually felt bad, then he remembered something.

"Well…there are a few things I can draw, Illusion."

"Really!?"

"Yes. Please, break me off a piece of that pole."

* * *

Lennox pushed his way through the crowd of humans and Autobots who had gathered in the hallway. He soon arrived in front of a wall that was covered in drawings. He growled and swung at the air. "Dammit! What happened to the wall!?"

Mirage stepped up and growled. "Illusion! Where are you!? You're in deep trouble for this! Lennox, I am so sorry."

Lennox just stood there and cursed under his breath. Epps walked up to him laughing. "We just got this entire base fixed up, and now this."

"Who did this!? Where's Illusion!?"

"How did you know Rhythm didn't do this?"

"Rhythm doesn't draw, and she wouldn't be here if she did do this."

Rhythm was there, and she was making a ruckus with Sideswipe and Jazz. The three of them were making jokes and laughing at the pictures. At that moment Ironhide came around the corner, took one good look at the wall, and burst out laughing. He began laughing so hard that he actually had to sit down. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, then Ratchet walked around the corner.

"Ironhide, what are you—"

Ratchet looked up at the drawing on the wall, then started laughing as well. Lennox groaned and began making his way through the crowd again. Everyone eventually saw him coming and moved out of his way. When he got to the two mechs, they were recovering from laughing so hard.

"Can you too stop that and tell me where Illusion is!?"

Ironhide propped himself up. "Probably hiding because she knows she's trouble. I bet Optimus is with her."

"What?"

"Optimus hasn't drawn those in a long time," Ratchet laughed.

"What are you—"

"I've always loved the way he draws his mermaid stick figures."

Lennox felt his jaw drop as he turned around and looked at the poorly drawn mermaid stick figures that covered the wall. There were actually more of them than anything else. Lennox turned around to the two mechs, who were now staring down at him with amused expressions.

"Optimus drew _those_?"

"Yep, and the Autobot insignias"

"But…he…I…"

"Take it easy, Lennox," Ratchet cautioned. "If you were a Cybertronian, I think you'd glitch right now.

Lennox just shook his head. "Just find those two." Lennox turned around to walk away, then addressed the other Autobots. "And you guys make sure your schedule is clear tomorrow. You're all getting drawing lessons."

* * *

 **Hopefully that at least made you smile. Have a good'n!**


End file.
